The present invention relates to a connector fixture, more particularly to a connector fixture that can keep the connector to be plugged in a positive direction for transmitting signals when the connector is installed at the bottom of the circuit board.
In general, a connector is used to connect two disconnected cables, or connect two disconnected circuits for electrical connection. Such connector is a well known art, and the universal series bus (USB) connector is one of the examples commonly used in computer hardware. However, as the information technology is blooming day after day, many portable electronic products such as personal digital assistant (PDA) or mobile phone become more popular and thus bring in various expansions of connectors for offering convenience and efficiency to the present electronic products.
In FIG. 1, the prior-art connector 1a comprises an insulator 10a, and a shield housing 11a surrounding the insulator 10a; wherein the shield housing 11a is formed by bending a thin metal plate; a plurality of fixing surfaces 12a protruded vertically downward and disposed on the right and left sides of the shield housing 11a, and the fixing surfaces 12a can be used to fix the connector 1a on a circuit board 2a by the surface mount technology (SMT) or insert (not shown in the figure) for receiving the insertion of a plug (not shown in the figure) and proceeding with signal transmission.
However, since there are various electronic products not just for improving their functions, but also focusing on the exterior look to meet consumer""s requirement, therefore many manufacturers invest a great deal of money on research and development to design various electronic products with powerful functions and beautiful appearance to attract customers for the purchase. While manufacturers are designing and developing these products, some of them set the connector 1a at the bottom of the circuit board 2a (as shown in FIG. 2) to match the appearance of the product. However, the plug (not shown in the figure) originally plugged into a connector 1a in a positive direction has to be turned 180 degrees before it can be plugged into the connector 1a. Unlike regular connections, such reverse connection will affect user""s application and cause inconvenience to the user. Even worse, it may cause a wrong connection and result in damages to the connector 1a. 
It is known from the above that the prior-art connector is needed for various designs to match the appearance of electronic products by installing the connector at the bottom of the circuit board. Such arrangement is obviously inconvenient in its practical application and needs to be improved.
Therefore, in view of these shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the aforementioned shortcomings and invented the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a connector fixture to overcome the shortcomings due to the installation of the connector at the bottom of the circuit board, and to avoid the appearance of electronic products from being affected by the position of the connector with respect to the circuit board.
To accomplish the foregoing objective, the present invention provides a connector fixture having a connector and a holding member; wherein the holding member forms a space to accommodate the connector, and the holding member on each of its left and right sides has one or more fixing surfaces extended upward, so that the end of the signal terminal of the connector is also bent upward to keep the connector to be plugged in the positive direction when the connector is installed at the bottom of the circuit board. Such arrangement can avoid the exterior design of electronic products from being affected by the position of the connector and thus accomplish the above objective.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use the disclosed embodiments together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the novel features of the present invention.